My Dinner With Nadakhan
My Dinner With Nadakhan is the sixth episode of the sixth season of[[LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu| Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu]] and the sixtieth overall in the series. Official Description Held captive on Misfortune's Keep, Jay is tested as Nadakhan does everything in his power to break the ninja's will to say his final wish. Plot A helicopter of NGTV are reporting the missing remains of Ninjago that are forming part of the new "Djinjago," but they are attacked by a sky pirate ship and the helicopter falls down. In the Misfortune's Keep, Jay, who is helpless due to being chained to a Vengestone ball, is mopping the floor while Nadakhan throws water to the floor to bother him. Jay still refuses to wish his third wish, believing that his friends will come to rescue him, but Nadakhan wants to fill his Djinn Blade to finish recreating Djinjago and throws his sword to Jay only to hear the voices of his friends trapped in there. He even tries to make Nya fall from him, noting Jay's hidden fear and attempts to hide it, but Jay is adamant. Angry, Nadakhan orders him to sweep the bottom of the ship--while in midair. However, this fails too, much to Jay's bemusement. Meanwhile, in Tiger Widow Island, Lloyd returns on his dragon looking for the mainland, but fails. Cole laughs thinking what Jay would have said, leading Nya to apologize for being such a bad friend. Lloyd comforts them both by noting Jay's inner strength as well as their own determination to succeed. Eventually, they get the idea to built something to get out of the island. Meanwhile in the pirate ship, Clancee reveals many things about the crew to Jay, while Jay is thinking of writing a message to his friends. He fakes in having a back-ache, fake-wishing in the attempt, making Clancee go and find Nadakhan. This gives him enough time to reach the quill to write a message, and puts the message in a bottle. Trying to escape, he jumps off to another ship, fights with Clancee, and jumps up to a little floating island. He's followed by Doubloon, but Jay manages to evade him until he lands on a sky mine. Being threatened, he drops the bottle in "defeat", succeeding in his original plan in the process. That night, Flintlocke escorts him to the main cabin to dine with Nadakhan on the djinn's request. Right off the bat, Jay says he would never convince him to wish his third wish, but Nadakhan assures him he would not violate his hospitality in such a way. They start to talk about Nya, which leads to the djinn captain to monologue about his wish-granting powers, specifically how he cannot grant his own. While Jay tries to use his power given the lack of Vengestone, he asks why he is doing all of it for Nya's heart. Nadakhan answers by describing the Ninja's actions concerning the Cursed Realm's destruction causing that of Djinjago, as well as his ultimate plan: he intends to marry Nya on djinn land so as to attain the Djinn King's ability to grant his own infinite wishes. Realizing the applications of this, Jay accuses the djinn of never truly loving Dilara but Nadakhan retorts by declaring he will soon have everything anyway. Back on the island, Lloyd, Cole, and Nya are nearly finished with their raft until Lloyd realizes that "someone" has taken his ties and goes to look for more. Cole starts talking about the importance of women in terms of people calling ships "shes", leading him and Nya to talk about her friendship with Jay. Suddenly Cole notices a hammer disappear, and sees the sand moving. Lloyd returns and a strange creature destroys the boat; they get in a tree using Airjitzu, just as they discover there are two creatures. At this time, Jay speaks to Flintlocke, trying to convince him to go against Nadakhan. Nadakhan finds Flintlocke talking to Jay and laughs at him. Later, they play a game in which Jay has to fight all the pirate crew; he manages to hold his own, even despite several injuries and Nadakhan's taunting. After the fight, Jay is found on his cell, silently nursing his injuries, including a bruised eye. Clancee offers him food and an eyepatch which Jay reluctantly takes, but suddenly remembers what he saw in his future--his fate with Nya was coming true on its own. Flintlocke comes to be apparently convinced what Jay told him and gives him the cell's key, but this turns out to be yet another attempt to break Jay. On the island, the team are building a second raft and a trap for the creatures. Despite still being attacked, they are able to get to the ocean. However, the raft starts falling apart, but they are rescued by Ronin with the Police Commissioner who apologize for not trusting them when they said they didn't committed those crimes. Freed of charges, the remaining Ninja set off with them with Jay's message--which the commissioner found--and go to rescue him. Cast *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Tommy - Scott McNeil *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett *Simon - Vincent Tong *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Ronin - Brian Dobson Locations Visited * Tiger Widow Island * New Djinjago * Misfortune's Keep Errors *When Jay tells Flintlocke to start a mutiny as the other crew members are not easily convinced, he does not mention that Dogshank was actually present when Nadakhan explained his motives. This would mean that one member was aware of the djinn's true intentions. *When Nya created a wave so the team can leave Tiger Widow Island, Cole wasn't destroyed by the water, despite being a ghost, indicating that he managed to stay dry, or that larger amounts of water are needed to kill a ghost. Notes *Jay gains his eye patch, fulfilling one part of his future seen in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. *Nya uses Airjitzu for the first time. *The backstories of Clancee, Doubloon, Monkey Wretch, and Dogshank are revealed. *The sand creatures on Tiger Widow Island resemble the Graboids from the Tremors movies, and even rely on sound to hunt. Also, the Ninja rely on higher ground so the creatures cannot reach them. *The dinner scene comes heavily from a similar scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. *Clancee confirms he is indeed a Serpentine of Ninjago, but there is no indication which tribe he originated. *Lloyd mentions the events of ''The Titanium Ninja'', when the team built a rocket on the asteroid. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Skybound episodes